nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Christelvetism
Christelvetism Christelvetism (or Cristelveta in Nesarian) is a syncretic blend of Elvetan and Christian traditions, which occurred in various places throughout the Elvic world, mainly in locations where Christian missions were small and incomplete combined with a population that both stuck strongly by their old beliefs but was receptive enough to embrace Christian ideas. The practices and theology of Christelvetans varied significantly between communities until the establishment of the Christelvetan Council in 1725 (not to be confused with the Christian-Elvetan Council established in 1683 by Empress Avotea I, which serves as a platform for dialogue between Christians and Elvetans). The Christelvetan Council assembled three councils in 1726, 1730 and 1739 to formulate orthodox Christelvetan doctrine, and the vast majority of Christelvetan communities adhere to these three councils. As their symbol, Christelvetans usually use a symbol like the Circled Cross of the Elvetans, but they replace the circle with a hendecagon (eleven-sided regular polygon) and they usually have the lower portion of the cross stick out well below the decagon, to emulate the shape of a crucifix. Christelvetans do make use of the Old Testament (which they call the Hebrew Testament or Israelite Testament), but the "old testament" that they make use of more is the Ticae Baca (which they call the Elvetan Testament or Elvic Testament), the holy book of Elveta. Christelvetans recognise that the three prophets (Elvet, Bacaster and Athdus) of Elveta were sent by God, and that Christ is the Son of God, revealed in the New Testament (which they call the Final Testament or Roman Testament). Theology Christelvetans believe that God the Father was the origin of all things, similar to the position occupied by the Primordial Essence in Elvetan theology. Some Christelvetans combine Yakela and the Father as one, although the official stance of the Christelvetan Council is that they are separate. In the same way the Father is the source of the Son and the Holy Spirit, the Father beget eleven divine persons before time began, which are referred to as the Supreme Angels, higher in rank than the Archangels and infused with the Father's divine essence, although they are distinct entities from the Father and not part of the Trinity. They are referred to as the "highest servants of God" (or sometimes the "supreme" servants), and their purpose is to be vessels through which God works. The Supreme Angels are described as performing supernatural actions themselves, but they do this through channeling the power of the Father, a power voluntarily given to them by the Father. As might be expected, these Supreme Angels are the Elvetan deities: * Yakela, honorifcally referred to as King * Itaena, honorifically referred to as Queen * Nemitus * Akras * Jakras * Yaesan * Etana * Kalaesan * Cetamucos, ex-King (fallen) * Casadut (fallen) * Hacaetos (fallen) Most of these fulfil the same roles as they do in the Elvetan pantheon, although some are merged with archangels (for example Akras is merged with both Michael and Gabriel) and some have very different roles. The King, the Queen and the Son Although most details about Jesus Christ as the same as in Christianity, the story of His incarnation is substantially different in Christelvetism. Christelvetans believe that the "spirit" of King Yakela was infused into Joseph, and the "spirit" of Queen Itaena was infused into Mary. Their physical bodies were the same as before, but their inner natures were a synthesis of human and Supreme Angel. Christelvetans argue that only a woman infused with both divine and human essence could have given birth to one who is both divine and human, claiming that a human woman could not possibly give birth to the God-Man. Christians, of course, dismiss this as nonsense. So, while Joseph and Mary are venerated as saints for voluntarily accepting the spirits of the Supreme Angels, and Mary is also venerated as never having sinned, it is not Mary herself that is the Astamanicor (God-Bearer, or Theotokos) in Christelvetan tradition, but Queen Itaena. A large minority of Christelvetans believe that King Yakela was the father of Jesus, although his seed that inseminated Queen Itaena was not his own but that of God the Father. Cetamucos Contrary to the Elvetan view of Cetamucos as a noble but power-hungry deity who repented for his sins at death's door, Cetamucos is reviled in Christelvetism as a fallen rebel against God, the embodiment of chaos, hatred and malice, and he is merged with the figure of Satan. He was defeated and cast into the Abyss by God, but continues to spite him through subterfuge by drawing men into sin through an army of dark spirits. War for Heaven The War for Heaven in Christelvetism is a merger of the Elvetan War for Heaven and the Christian War in Heaven. Although in Christianity, the War in Heaven is generally said to have occurred in heaven before time, in Christelvetism it was an event within time on this physical world - i.e. the Annihilation. Cetamucos (i.e. Satan) was not alone in rebelling against God. Casadut, Hacaetos, Kinetas and Yaesan followed Cetamucos in his cursed rebellion. However, Kinetas and Yaesan immediately saw the error of their ways and repented, submitting to the will of God, after witnessing His awesome power. Cetamucos, Hacaetos and Casadut were all stubborn in their hatred and pride, and they were defeated and sent to the Abyss by the Heavenly Host led by King Yakela and Akras.